Mother Bee
by Kyuubi-NeeChan
Summary: I adopted from SparklesPepper First five chapters are Sparkles. I hope You enjoy it. Bascically about a mother Bee not sure about pairings yet or if they will stay sparklings.
1. Chapter 1

Downtown Detroit near 1:00 in the morning…  
The Autobots were lock in a fierce combat with the Decepticons. They have recieve a energy signal in the wood indicating an all-spark fragment. Bumblebee was out on partol when Optimus radio him in for back up. Once he got the call he headed towards their area.  
The others were temporary able to uptame the fragment when it started to glow. As it glow brighter and brighter it started to cause to bots to sheild thier optics as it engulf thems.  
Once the light started to dim down, Blitwing use that time to take the fragment right from under them. He and Lugnut soon left not even taking a second glimspe of what happened to the Autobots.  
A few cycles later Bumblebee arrive at the scen but couldn't find the others anywhere. He started to seach for them, knowing that they couldn't left yet.  
"Guys!" said Bee as he looks for his team. "Hey guys, where are..." Bee gasped in total shock at what he just found.

_

It was 2 am in the city of Detroit. Around this time everyone was asleep. The night air was quiet as a yellow vehicle pull up on the drive way of a anbondan building. Once inside he didn't transform until his carco was safely outside of him. Once that was done he close the base door and went to look for something.  
He return to the room in cycles with a blanket. Why you might asked. Because curling up together to keep warm where four little sparklings. But not just sparklings. They were sparklings of his teammates.  
"There you go, guys." Bee said silently so he doesn't wake them up. They all seem fine. They were probably tired.  
Once they were nicely wrapped around the blanket. He took them into his arms. One of them, Prowl, yawned a little and snuggled up against his chest, burying his head where Bee's spark chamber was located. The warmth from Bumblebee's chest seemed to grow as the rest of them snuggled up against him as well.  
Bee smiled a bit. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness swell through him like a lake overflowing with water. He headed towards the 'kitchen' with sparklings in hand and grabbed an energon cube before headed towards his room. It was odd seeing the others like this but he had to admit it, they were all pretty cute as well.  
"Who knew grumpy old Hatchet made a cute sparkling." laugh Bee silently.  
Once he got to his room, he place the sleeping sparklings on his berth and he sat next to them as he started to feed them. He pierced a corner of the cube and took Bulkhead into his arms. Even as a sparkling, he was still the biggest one out of all of them. Bee motivated the small piece of the energon against Bulkhead's lips. He suck on it hungrily.  
"I guess you guys are hungry." said Bee. After Bulkhead had his fill, he hiccupped.  
'Guess it's time to burp him' Bee thought. He place the small green sparkling over his right shoulder and patted his back as delicately as he could. A big belch came out of him. Bee laughed a little as he removed him from his shoulder and placed him back around the blacket with the others. He repeated the same thing with the rest of them.  
Once everyone was feed and sleeping peacefully, Bee gently wrap the blanket around them while surrounding them with soft teddy bears Sari left around. He finish up the rest of the energon and looked down on the sparklings again. Their tiny forms were so much smaller than his and looked so much vulnerable if he wasn't watched carefully and looked after well enough. He gently laid down on the berth next to the sparklings and firmly place them against himself to give them as much warmth as he possibly could give.  
It was 3:15. He had spent a hour feeding his sparkling teammates and the sun was coming up in less than 3 hours. He set his systems to wake him at any movement that was more than a shift in sleep to wake him. Bee wrapped his arm around them to give them more warmth, careful to not squash the little ones underneath his weight, and letting his hands stroke some tiny heads. Feeling tired, Bee signed heavily before shutting his optics and quickly falling into recharge.  
This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I, what happen, and why do I feel so warm and full?

It was morning in Detroit and the sunlight was shining through parts of the base. Optimus had slowly started to wake up as sunlight gently touch his optics. Though he wondered exactly why did he felt so tired and full and what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was getting engulfed by a bright light and his whole world had gone black.

He remembered hearing a voice and trying to wake up, but his whole body was far too tired and aching to move. But he did remember seeing a yellow figure looking down upon him with protective optics and something touching his lips, forcing him to eat.

Optimus had no idea what had happened, but obviously, the need to open his optics had become incredibly strong. Bringing his optics online, he found himself lying on his back with something wrapped around his body like a protective, and warm, cacoon. Turning his head towards the sudden breathing, he felt his breath get caught in his oxygen tanks and he coughed, causing a few blue optics to come online.

Optimus wanted to scream in shock, but the wheezing and coughing prevented him from trying. The stranger quickly sat up and gently removed the warm cacoon before picking him up and placing him over a familiar shoulder. Optimus wanted to cry out in surprise, but the coughing continued and he felt a hand gently pat his back in an odd rhythm that he hadn't known since he was sparkling.

When his coughing ceased, the stranger gently lowered him back down until his head was just right next to a vent that looked oddly familiar. He look up at the stranger and those baby blue optics twinkled as a gentle, and familiar, voice said softly, "You alright, Boss-bot?"

'Is that Bumblebee?' He thought to himself. He try to talk to him, asking him what happen and how did he get so big but instead squeaks and chirps came out. It puzzled him. He try again but got the same results.

"Boss-bot, I don't think you can talk any more." said Bee as he place him on his lap. "Or should I say yet."

Optimus was confuse by this. What did he mean? He was going to try and talk again but then he got a glimpse of his reflection on Bee's shiny armor. He looked straight at it and both his optics and mouth widen. He was about to scream out but someone bet him to it.

/

Prowl had waken up next after Optimus. When he got a glimspe of what was next to him, he jumped a little. There next to him were sparklings and they looked like Ratchet and Bulkhead. He looked around to see a big yellow figure, Bumblebee. In his hand, a blue and red sparkling that looked like Optimus talking to him in chrips and squeaks.

"Boss-bot, I don't think you can talk anymore. Or should I said yet." he heard Bee said.

'Yet? What did he mean?' He thought to himself. Then he too got a glimpse of Bumblebee's shiny armor. His optics widen with horror as he let out a big wail.

/

Prowl's wailing scream carried across the Autobot base like a wild echo in a cave. Not only did it cause both Bumblebee and Optimus to over their audio receptors, but it cause Ratchet and Bulkhead to came out of their recharge as well.

Once the screams died down, Optimus and Bumblebee uncover their receptors and looked down on Prowl.

"Primus, Prowl have a set of intakes." said Bee. Prowl still staring at his reflection on the yellow bot's armor, his tiny baby blue optics widen with horror. But before Bee could try to calm him down, sparkling Ratchet started yelling.

"Buzz! Twitter! Click! Click! Chirp!" He was clearly upset about his recharge.

"Doc-bot, calm down." said Bee, getting the future medic's attention. Once he got a look of Bee, his cute mad expression turn to a cute curious and shock one. Sparkling Bulkhead's as well. Bumblebee place Optimus down with the others and try to explain to them what happen.

"Okay, you guys can still understand what I'm saying right?" He got a few nods and a beep. "Great. Now, you guys are probably wondering what happen to you."

"Chirp!" yelled Ratchet.

"Okay well, from the looks of things here, you guys have been turn into...sparklings."

The look of shock was on everybody's faces. Bee explain what happen last night and how he found them this way. After he finish explaining the other fell silent in their thoughts.

'What I can't figure it out is how did this happen in the first place?' thought Prime.

Bumblebee watched them careful as they fall into their thoughts. To his sudden sadness, he could see tear welling in the Prowl's blue optics and he knew that he was on the verge of tears.

"Prowl" whispered softly and gently picked the sparkling up, cradling him close to his chassis. The black and gold sparkling instantly dug his head around his spark charmber. The sudden warmth coming from within made him feel safe and secure. Bumblebee understood the reflexes and instincts of a sparkling. Although, he was still getting used to all this he was willing to play the role as the surrogate father, or mother if he was to, towards the others until they figured out how to change them back.

Bulkhead saw how relax and secure Prowl was so he raise his hands up in a motion to be carried. "Beep."

Bee notice it and smiled. "Sure, Bulkhead." he took Bulkhead into his arms and cradle him around his chassis as well. The green sparkling snuggled up to him feeling very safe and secure around his best friend.

(Gurgle)

Everybody's optics widen then turn to the red and white sparkling, who was looking the other way and was blushing madly.

(Gurgle)

Bee's attention then turn to the green sparkling. He smiled.

"Looks like you guys are hungry, right little buddy." he said that last part to the green sparkling who seem to be blushing as well.

Optimus' thought were interrupted when Bee pick him and Ratchet up and cradle them around his chassis with the others.

"Time to refuel." he announce as he got up and headed outside of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet hated to admit it. He really do. But being around the yellow bot's spark was very soothing. He can see the others would agree with him, too. Everyone feel relax and safe feeling the bot's spark beating softly.

Once Bee got to the kitchen, he got a cube of energon and headed towards the rec room. He gently place the others on the couch.

_'At least he didn't drop us,'_ Ratchet thought, _'otherwise we would've been as good as dead.'_

Once they were on the couch Bumblebee started to feed them again. He pierced a small piece of the cube and held it out to Ratchet. Ratchet had gone rigid and was staring at Bee with an utterly mortified expression. Bee frowned and gently pushed the cube closer to Ratchet's face, which the red sparkling responded to by shoving the cube backwards and turning his helm away, blushing furiously.

_'No slagging way I'm letting the kid feed me like some sparkling!'_ Ratchet thought.

To Bee the message was clear; 'I'll do it myself'. Bee smiled at Ratchet's antics knowing that the red mech couldn't carry the cube without assistance.

Ratchet's empty tanks rumbled again and when Bee patiently, but alluringly, held the energon cube towards him, he hesitantly reached for it, then paused and shot the yellow bot a warning glare, before pulling it closer and suck at the corner where the pink fluid seeped out from.

Bumblebee did the same with the others. Bulkhead took it without hesitant and beginning sucking on it hungrily, Optimus seem to thank him before taking it and Prowl took it with little hesitation. Once everyone had their fill, Bumblebee finish the rest of the cube before settling to the others.

"So...what now?" he asked.

Optimus seem to reply but it all came out it twirls and beeps. He growled at the fact that he was not able to say a word. Bumblebee seems to giggle at that. Optimus was so cute.

Optimus blush a little for making the yellow bot laugh. He can't be taken seriously looking like this. Bulkhead was laughing as well making him blush a little more.

/

Optimus and the others were watching Blue's Clues while Bumblebee was looking up a few things about sparklings on Teletran 1. They were half asleep and were paying most of their attention to the tv. Feeling bored, Prowl sneak out from the couch and stumbled around the base.

Once the show was over, Ratchet stretch his tired limps and notice that Prowl wasn't around. Optimus and Bulkhead looked like they fallen asleep, so Ratchet 'quietly' came down from the couch and went stumbling around looking for the little ninja-bot.

Bumblebee was walking down the hall feeling a little excited. It could be fun raising Sparklings. He always thought he might have a sparkling or two in his life. He enter the rec room and smiled when he saw the two sparklings fast asleep.

Wait a minute...Two?

Bumblebee look around to see Prowl and Ratchet were missing. They must be somewhere around the base they couldn't have gotten that far, not with those tiny legs.

Bumblebee look at the two sleeping sparklings on the couch. They don't look like they were going to wake up soon so he can leave them there for a few more cycles. He quickly left the room on a hunt for the two missing sparklings.


	4. Chapter 4

This scene was set after Starscream had manage to capture the sparkling teammates from Bee. Somehow he find out about them and is using them to get the Allspark fragments the bots have:

Starscream place the screaming sparklings down before leaving them alone. Optimus and Bulkhead try to break free from the energy grid but it was too strong.  
"It's no use." chriped Prowl. "It's too strong."  
Optimus stopped then look at him. "Well, we got to do something. Bumblebee can't handle Starscream by himself."  
"Well neither can us." chriped Ratchet. "Not in this condition."  
Bulkhead signed and slide down. "I hope he's okay." he beeped sadly. He miss feeling the yellow mech's warm spark.  
Optimus sat down next to him as well as the others. "Me too."

/

When Bee came back online the first thing he do was look around for his sparklings. When he remember what happen, anger boiled up inside of him. Starscream was going to pay dearly for taking his sparklings.  
He got up, ingoring any pain he might be feeling. He had no idea where Starscream was hidding but he knew two things; find the sparkling as soon as possible and follow the direction his spark was leading him. He transform and speed down the road determine to get the little ones back no matter what the cost.

/

Starscream was in a good mood. He was just a few hours away from up taning the all-spark fragments the Autobots had. This orginal plan was to capture the yellow mini-bot and have the other Autobots deliver the fragments to him in exchange. But seeing as the others have been turn into sparklings and the yellow bot doesn't pose a threat to him he figured he'll have the mini-bot deliver the fragment instead.  
He took a glimpse of the room he place the sparklings to see that they have cuddle up against each other for a recharge. He smiled. Maybe he could reprogram them into decepticons. He could use some loyal minions, something better than those clones. after all a sparkling's firewall are very young and not very strong against reprogramming files. Yes, maybe he will do that.

/

"Okay, let me get this straight." said Lockdown. "You want to use my ship to hitch a ride to the moon so you can take out Starscream and rescue four little sparklings."  
Bumblebee just look at him with determintion. He didn't know how he found Lockdown, most of his memories was kind of a blur but he knew he just have to get up there. That's were his spark was leading him. He nodded, "Yes. And I promise to pay you back."  
"That's nice and everythng, sunshine, but what makes you think I'll give it to you?" Lockdown said with a smirk.  
Before he can blink, Bumblebee grab his neck and pulled him into eye-level. "Because if you don't, I'll just stuff those upgrades of yours up your aft if you keep me from reaching them any longer." Bee threaten in a low, dark voice.  
Lockdown knew he was serious. The fact that his grib was a little tight and he was actually a little scare of him right now kind of prove it. "Okay, okay, you can borrow my ship." he said. "But you'll owe me."  
"I plan on it." reply Bee.  
Lockdown lead him to a small ship he could use to get to the moon. Bumblebee thank him, started the ship, and headed towards the moon. Lockdown watch as the ship flew up into space. He shock his head, "That mech will make a great creator."  
8/06


	5. Chapter 5

This is pretty much a scene where Bee rescuse the team and beat the ** out of Starscream. I wouldn't mind you changing anything I gave you, just remember to credit me.

Boom

Starsceam cover himself as debris fell over him. "What the **?"  
He look to see the location of where it got blew up to see a dark shadow came from it.  
"You're going to pay for kidnapping the sparklings." said a dark voice. Starsceam look up and gasp when he saw it was.

Bumblebee.

"Uh, silly autobot. You think you can take me." he said as he raise his lazers only to see that he had the stassis locks were on him so he was helpless.  
Bumblebee appoach him. Something about him was really off. His optics were redder than any decepticon optics he seen. And the way he look was like he was the unmaker that just came out of the pits with the flames surrounding him. It was a look that Megatron and maybe even Unicron would be scared of and Starscream was wishing that he never ever kidnapped the sparklings.  
"You going to regret taking my sparklings." Bee growled.  
One thought was going to Starscream mind, Please Primus help me.

/

Optimus and the others woken up when they felt the ship rumble. They got worry when they hear faint sounds of screaming. Everybody was worry that Bumblebee had came to save them and Starscream was now hurting him. The faint scream stop and every was holding their breath. The door opened, everybody gasped.  
"There you guys are."  
"Bumblebee!" said Everyone altogether.  
Bumblebee quickly ran over and release them from their prison. Bulkhead was the first one to jump him with joy.  
"It's alright, Bulkhead. I'm okay." said Bee


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee was happy he got his sparklings back, proud of them for standing up for themselves. Even though they are sparklings still, he knew he was more motherly than fatherly.

Crap im stuck kill me! gahhh (crys in emo corner watching a puke green goat with a hot pink witch hat on with a long silver beard) help me ive lost it


End file.
